


just a normal night at the kent farm

by impravidus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Brothers, Caught, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Love Bites, M/M, Pining, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Aren’t you a little… young?”“Sexual activity is not out of character for an adolescent of my age.”“Is that what you’re doing? Engaging in ‘sexual activity?’”Damian and Tim run into each other leaving their significant other's rooms in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	just a normal night at the kent farm

Tim stirs awake from an already sleepless night. As much as he wishes that his insomnia could be solved by some mindblowing sex and the firm pressure of Kon pressed up against his back, he knows that its wishful thinking.

He wants to curl up and melt into Kon’s all encompassing warmth for a little longer, but his weak bladder is screaming at him to be emptied. He shimmies gently out of Kon’s embrace and gets out of bed, tiptoeing to the door.

However, when he opens it, he is greeted by Jon’s door being opened at the same time, and being face to face with Damian.

The two of them stare at each other for an unbearably awkward and impossibly long time.

Tim, with his urge to pee suddenly having vanished, slowly shuts the door. Damian follows suit.

Damian opens his mouth to say something, but Tim’s finger flies up to his mouth. He nods his head to the stairs and mouths ‘kitchen.’

Damian glares at him but follows him.

When they get downstairs, Tim settles on one of the stools at the island. Dim moonlight shines through the windows and Tim’s trained night vision really takes in Damian’s form.

Tim’s breath hitches as he sees his thirteen year old’s little brother’s (and don’t think he’d ever call him that to his face) scar covered chest is also littered with hickies.

Tim is suddenly very glad that the fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips and torso covered in love bites is covered up by one of Kon’s (frankly ginormous) t-shirts because his trail further down than Damian’s (He hopes. Really, he doesn’t even want to _think_ about that. And great, now he is. Gross.)

“So, you and Jon, huh?” Tim says.

“You shut your mouth, Drake,” Damian snaps. He takes a deep breath to settle himself. “And I see that you and the clone have finally gotten your heads out of your asses.”

Tim’s eyebrows shoot up. “What are you talking about?”

Damian rolls his eyes. “Your enamorment is quite obvious to any onlooker. You weren’t very good at concealing your pathetic pining.”

Tim ponders his words. “So you’ve noticed—”

“We’ve all noticed,” Damian interrupts. “Grayson, Todd, and Brown have a betting pool.”

“What are they betting on?” Tim asks.

“When you two will get together,” Damian says. “But it seems you already are.” Damian taps his chin. “Grayson will win the pot, then.”

“Aren’t you a little… young?” Tim asks.

“Sexual activity is not out of character for an adolescent of my age.”

Tim’s eyes go wide. “Is that what you’re doing? Engaging in ‘sexual activity?’”

Damian splutters. “I don’t— I mean I—” He huffs. “That is none of your business.”

“Are you guys being careful?” Tim asks.

“Of course we are!” Damian exclaims. He pauses. “But… we haven’t done that. Yet.”

Tim raises an eyebrow.

“And even if we had,” Damian says, “I would have no obligation to tell you about it.”

Tim holds his hands up in surrender. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“Nightmare,” Damian says, voice soft. “I wanted a cup of tea.”

“Mind if I join you?” Tim asks.

“It has no caffeine to satiate your addiction,” Damian says.

“That’s fine.”

Damian shuffles around the kitchen with comfortable ease, clearly showing how familiar he is with it, and starts a kettle.

“So, how long have you and Jon been a thing?” Tim asks.

“Not long,” Damian says. “It is fairly new. We are… ‘trying things out’ so he says.” His tongue swipes over his lips unthinkingly. “He says it’s nothing serious. That we’re just seeing where things go.”

“Do you want it to be serious?” Tim asks.

Damian doesn’t respond for a while. “I… I know I always insist I am not a child, but logically, I know that I am very young. And that young romance is statistically improbable to proceed further than a momentary blip in the scheme of my life.” He bites his lip. “But I would. I would like it to be serious. I want him… to care about me. I want him to not just invite me over to kiss me and then to… to ignore me. I want to mean something.”

“You do mean something,” Tim says automatically.

“But not to him!” Damian shoots back. He closes his eyes. “I know that what we are doing doesn’t matter to him. Things never do the way they do for me. He doesn’t have the introspection that I have. He can be… oblivious.”

“And that hurts,” Tim finishes.

Damian nods stiffly. “Yes. It does.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Tim asks.

Damian hesitates again. “I don’t want to risk losing what little we have now.”

“But you could also get so much more.”

“Well, I have no certainties, do I?” Damian says, his tone venomous to cover his insecurity. “I just… want to matter.”

“You know I can’t make empty promises, and _I_ know that anything I say means next to nothing to you, but just… talk to him. Either way, it’ll be worth it. Because if he wants nothing more from you, then you should realize that you deserve _so much_ more than that. You don’t deserve to get strung along with hopes for something that may never happen. But if he does want more, then… isn’t that what you want?”

“I don’t know if it is,” Damian whispers, voice small.

“You don’t have to know,” Tim says gently. “Are you happy with the way things are?”

Damian looks up, face with a fragile expression that is so foreign to his features. His brow is furrowed and he takes a shaky breath in realization. “No.”

“You deserve to be happy, Damian. You really do.”

Damian looks at his hands. He scoffs with no real heat. “As if you are the most qualified advocate for happiness.”

Tim sighs. “Yeah. I know. But… but I think I am. Happy, I mean. At least, with some things.” Tim taps on the counter in front of Damian. He looks up. “It’s okay to want to be happy.”

“You know that I can’t— I’m not—”

“I know that you’ve got a shit ton of childhood trauma that has instilled a fear of wanting. And contentment. And safety.” He chuckles dryly. “And rejection. And imperfection. And inferiority.” He smiles. “But whatever happens, whatever he says, I’m in your corner, okay?”

“Though I do not require such backup, I… value your authenticity.”

“And that’s the closest I’m getting to a compliment,” Tim says. He hops off the stool and rounds the counter. “Now, get in here.” He pulls Damian into a hug, the teen almost taller than him, even at thirteen.

“Unhand me, you dullard!” Damian screeches.

“Nu uh. We are having quality bonding.” He strokes Damian’s hair.

Damian relaxes under the touch, though still tense. 

“You’re gonna be happy one day, Damian. I promise.”

Tim pulls away just as the kettle begins to sing. Damian pours them their tea and they sip in silence.

“You should attempt to get some semblance of rest,” Damian says, his voice heavy with lethargy. 

“You too,” Tim says.

They set their mugs in the sink and stare at each other for a long moment.

“You should tell Jon not to leave them in places seen above the collar.”

“I have… recently been in favor of turtlenecks. Expanding my wardrobe and such.”

Tim hums. “I see.”

“Good night, Drake.”

“Night, Damian.”

They both sneak up the stairs, making no sound because they’re both well trained, and go to their respective rooms.

They give one last glance before shutting the doors behind them.

Tim crawls into bed with Kon, slipping back into his arms and sighing as he settles his head on his chest. He presses a light kiss to his collarbone and lets his eyes flutter shut.

He’s happy, and he hopes that Damian will find that too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
